Goku Black (Canon)/Pistashio TV
Base Goku Black= |-|Present Zamasu= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé w/Scythe= 'Summary' Goku Black, usually referred to as Black, is the main antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super. His true identity is the original present Zamasu, a former North Kai and Supreme Kai apprentice serving the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu, from the unaltered main timeline, in which he stole the body of the original present Goku and sought to destroy all mortals alongside Future Zamasu. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Future Bulma when he initially referred to himself as Son Goku. Powers and States Tier: Low 2-C, '''Possibly 2-C''' | 2-C | 2-C Name: Goku Black (originally Zamasu) Origin: Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zamasu after switching bodies with Goku Powers and Abilities: Master in Martial Arts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Creation, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Fusionism (Via Potara Earrings), Time Travel and Acausality with Time Ring (Type 1; immune to changes to the past, allowing him to survive Beerus erasing present Zamasu from existence) | All previous abilities, Can create weapons or form Defensive Barriers that render Absorption ineffective, Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Black locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Black grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured; being injured at all actually makes Black stronger), Portal Creation (Using his scythe, he can cut through space-time to create rifts that can summon clones of himself with Mid-High regeneration), Rage Power, Transformation (Can potentially transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Energy / Ki Absorption, Regeneration (Mid-Low) and Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God) as a Super Saiyan Rosé, His body adapted to gravity via the Gravity Machine, Likely Light Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Statistics Amplification, Possibly Pressure Point Strikes, Precognition, Resistance to Paralysis and Time Stop(Black claimed to possess all of Goku's abilities) | All abilities from base form, except on a dramatically enhanced scale | All abilities from base & Super Saiyan, except on a dramatically enhanced scale Attack Potency: Universe Level+, 'Possibly '''Multi-Universe Level '(Superior to Base Goku, Base Goku is superior to SSG Goku as he Absorbed the God Ki into his Base Form, SSG Goku and Beerus' Shockwaves reached to the Kaioshin realm, which have its own Space-Time) | '''Multi-Universe Level (far stronger then before) | Multi-Universe Level '''(Could use his scythe to cut through Space-Time) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily Catched Super Saiyan 2 Trunks| Massively FTL+ (Keep up with Super Saiyan 2 Goku| Massively FTL+ (Easily Keep up with Vegeta) | Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength'': ''Universal+ | Multi-Universe Level | Multi-Universe Level Durability: Universe level | High Universe Leve+ '''| '''Universe Level (Took hits from suppressed Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta) | Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High | infinite Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with God Split Cut. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. High Universal with Kai Kai (He can teleport to other universes). Standard Equipment: Time Ring and Potarra Earrings Intelligence: Above Average, highly experienced in combat Weaknesses: Arrogant at times (it IS justifiable when he is arrogant.. Whenever any of his forms are truly in danger, they can easily adjust their mindset and fight seriously). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki:' The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. A fighting prodigy, Black was once the strongest Kai to ever live, a race that already possessed immense power, and his power only grew once he stole Goku's body and gained access to his Saiyan physiology, turning him into an extremely dangerous opponent. Due to his divine nature, he has godly ki and cannot be sensed by mortal beings as a result. *'Black Power Ball:' One of Black's signature attacks, an energy sphere with a black core that detonates with devastating force upon coming into contact with an opponent. He can fire an overwhelming barrage of these spheres as opposed to just one, or convert the spheres into energy beams. As a Super Saiyan Rosé, he can use the more powerful Divine Retribution variant, which can similarly be converted into an energy wave or be used as a slicing blade. *'Holy Light Grenade:' A more powerful energy sphere created by teaming up with Future Zamasu, with the two pooling their energy to create an immense sphere of ki. *'God Split Cut:' Zamasu's signature attack, and one of the techniques most used by Black, a blade of energy that he forms around his hand to use as a slicing weapon. In his Super Saiyan Rosé form, Black can exercise such control over this blade as to shape it into various other weapons, essentially creating weapons from his own ki. *'Sickle of Sorrow:' A scythe made from Black's own ki, his most powerful weapon, which he can use to slice through space and time to open a rift from which mysterious clones of Black flood, each capable of reforming after dissipating. The rift can inhibit attempts to teleport and can spawn more clones if Black wishes. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. Naturally, Black has access to his own variant of the technique, the Black Kamehameha, which, in his Super Saiyan Rosé form, is colored pink by his immense power. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations, and one of the techniques he inherited from Goku. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Black putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Black. Category:Pistashio TV Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3